1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device for a pair of swimming/diving goggles. In particular, the present invention relates to a buckle device for a pair of swimming/diving goggles that allows easy adjustment a head strap of the pair of swimming/diving goggles and that provides a reliable clamping effect for the head strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 illustrates a conventional buckle for swimming/diving goggles, and FIG. 12 illustrates a pair of swimming/diving goggles using the buckle in FIG. 11. The buckle 1xe2x80x2 is made of rigid material and includes a connecting portion 11xe2x80x2 on an end thereof for connecting with a pair of swimming/diving goggles. A tying portion 12xe2x80x2 is provided on the other end of the buckle 1xe2x80x2 for connecting with an end of a head strap 2xe2x80x2 made of a soft material. The tying portion 12xe2x80x2 is hollow and includes two posts 121xe2x80x2 and 122xe2x80x2 and a notch 123xe2x80x2 in an outer end thereof. As illustrated in FIG. 12, the end of the head strap 2xe2x80x2 is wound around the posts 121xe2x80x2 and 122xe2x80x2 and finally inserted into a space between the notch 23xe2x80x2 and the post 121xe2x80x2, thereby fixing the tightening length of the head strap 2xe2x80x2.
When adjusting the tightening length of the head strap 2xe2x80x2, the user has to remove the pair of swimming/diving goggles from his/her head, loosen the head strap 2xe2x80x2 at the posts 121xe2x80x2 and 122xe2x80x2 and the notch 123xe2x80x2, adjust the head strap 2xe2x80x2, and then put the pair of swimming/diving goggles back on his/her head. If the tightness of the head strap 2xe2x80x2 is not appropriate, the whole adjusting procedure has to be repeated again and again until an appropriate tightness for the user is reached. Further, the head strap 2xe2x80x2 is apt to bend and deform due to double winding through the posts 121xe2x80x2 and 122xe2x80x2.
FIG. 13 illustrates another conventional buckle, and FIG. 14 illustrates a pair of swimming/diving goggles using the buckle in FIG. 13. The buckle includes a first buckle member 4xe2x80x2 and a second buckle member 5xe2x80x2. The first buckle member 4xe2x80x2 includes an engaging portion 41xe2x80x2 on an end thereof and a clamping portion 42xe2x80x2 on the other end thereof. Further, the first buckle member 4xe2x80x2 includes coupling elements 411xe2x80x2 and 421xe2x80x2 on two lateral sides thereof, with a compartment 422xe2x80x2 being defined between the lateral sides of the first buckle member 4xe2x80x2. An opening 423xe2x80x2 is defined in a front end of the compartment 422xe2x80x2, allowing the head strap 6xe2x80x2 to extend through the opening 423xe2x80x2. Two retaining pieces 424xe2x80x2 are formed on a bottom wall delimiting the compartment 422xe2x80x2.
The second buckle member 5xe2x80x2 includes an engaging portion 51xe2x80x2 on an end thereof and a clamping portion 52xe2x80x2 on the other end thereof. A flexible portion 53xe2x80x2 is provided between the engaging portion 51xe2x80x2 and the clamping portion 52xe2x80x2. Each of the engaging portion 51xe2x80x2 and the clamping portion 52xe2x80x2 includes two engaging slots 511xe2x80x2, 521xe2x80x2 for engaging with the coupling elements 411xe2x80x2, 421xe2x80x2 of the first buckle member 4xe2x80x2. The clamping portion 52xe2x80x2 is hollow and includes a post 522xe2x80x2 and a retaining piece 524xe2x80x2.
In assembly, the coupling elements 411xe2x80x2, 421xe2x80x2 of the first buckle member 4xe2x80x2 are engaged with the engaging slots 511xe2x80x2, 521xe2x80x2 of the second buckle member 5xe2x80x2, with the retaining pieces 424xe2x80x2 of the first buckle member 4xe2x80x2 and the retaining piece 524xe2x80x2 pressing against the head strap 6xe2x80x2 that is wound through the flexible portion 53xe2x80x2 in a manner shown in FIG. 14. The head strap 6xe2x80x2 is thus positioned. Nevertheless, when adjustment of the tightening length of the head strap 6xe2x80x2 is required, the flexible portion 53xe2x80x2 of the second buckle member 5xe2x80x2 must be bent before proceeding with the adjustment, which could cause break of the flexible portion 53xe2x80x2 after the buckle has been used for a period of time. Further, the engagement between the coupling elements 411xe2x80x2, 421xe2x80x2 of the first buckle member 4xe2x80x2 and the engaging slots 511xe2x80x2, 521xe2x80x2 of the second buckle member 5xe2x80x2 is not reliable. In particular, the head strap 6xe2x80x2 would impart an outward force to the second buckle member 5xe2x80x2 at xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d (FIG. 14) and thus cause disengagement of the second buckle member 5xe2x80x2 from the first buckle member 4xe2x80x2. Further, the user has to remove the pair of swimming/diving goggles from his/her head before proceeding with adjustment of the head strap 6xe2x80x2, and repeated adjustments often occur.
FIG. 15 illustrates a further conventional buckle, FIG. 16 illustrates a pair of swimming/diving goggles using the buckle in FIG. 15, and FIG. 17 illustrates adjustment of a head strap of the pair of swimming/diving goggles in FIG. 16. The buckle is made of a bendable material and includes a body 7xe2x80x2 having an engaging portion 71xe2x80x2 on an end thereof and a clamping portion 73xe2x80x2 on the other end thereof. The engaging portion 71xe2x80x2 tapers forward and has a slant 711xe2x80x2 and a slot 722xe2x80x2. A clamping hole 731xe2x80x2 is defined in the clamping portion 73xe2x80x2.
In assembly, the head strap 8xe2x80x2 is passed through the clamping hole 731xe2x80x2 and the slot 722xe2x80x2, and the body 7xe2x80x2 is bent, as shown in FIG. 16. After adjustment, as illustrated in FIG. 17, the head strap 8xe2x80x2 is pulled toward the clamping hole 731xe2x80x2, urging the engaging portion 71xe2x80x2 to be tightly inserted into the clamping hole 731xe2x80x2 with the aid of the slant 711xe2x80x2 . The head strap 8xe2x80x2 is positioned due to tight engagement between the engaging portion 71xe2x80x2 and the clamping hole 731xe2x80x2, thereby fixing the length of the head strap 8xe2x80x2. Nevertheless, the user still has to remove the pair of swimming/diving goggles and disengage the engaging portion 71xe2x80x2 from the clamping hole 731xe2x80x2 before proceeding with adjustment of the head strap 8xe2x80x2, and repeated adjustments often occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide a buckle that allows easy adjustment of a head strap of a pair of swimming/diving goggles. The buckle includes a body made of a slightly flexible material. The body includes a pressing portion on a first end thereof, a clamping portion on a second end thereof, and a bendable connecting portion between the pressing portion and the clamping portion.
The pressing portion includes two sidewalls and a post fixed between the sidewalls. The clamping portion includes a clamping hole delimited by a bottom wall, two lateral walls, and a top wall extending portions of the lateral walls. A retaining edge is formed on a top edge of each lateral wall.
The connecting portion is mounted around a mounting peg of a main body of the pair of swimming/diving goggles, with the clamping portion and the pressing portion lying side by side. An end of a head strap of the pair of swimming/diving goggles extends into the body via the clamping hole, winds around the post, and extends out of the body via the clamping hole. The end of the head strap is pullable to obtain a desired tightness, exerting a force to the post to press against the retaining edges, thereby reliably positioning the head strap in place.